


Rainy Day Recollections

by taleanaomi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleanaomi/pseuds/taleanaomi
Summary: When Steve and Danny's weekend camping trip is cut short, our duo find themselves in a situation that will test both their skills and personal loyalties. Season 1.





	Rainy Day Recollections

5-0

“I can't believe you didn't bother to check the weather report before we left!” Danny yelled at his partner and friend, Steve McGarrett as he blinked raindrops from his eyes. 

“I did!” Steve yelled back over the sound of the pounding rain. “It said clear skies and sun all weekend long! That's Hawaii for you! Here! Help me get this gear inside!” 

Danny reached into the bed of Steve's truck to help Steve untie the rope that held their camping gear in place. Steve had been nagging him to get out and enjoy the island more, so Danny had let Steve talk him into taking the weekend to camp in one of Oahu’s many parks. 

They had enjoyed one whole day and night out in the wilderness before a flash flood had threatened their campground this morning due to the enormous amount of rain that had poured down during the night. 

The rain that now showed no signs of stopping. It wasn't Danny's first tropical storm, but it was his first experience with the seasonal rain that seemed to always threaten Hawaii around this time of year. 

The rope holding their camping supplies in place was wet and the rain that persisted was making the knot even harder to get it undone. Danny's wet hands weren't helping the situation either. “Got it!” Danny called to Steve as the knot finally came loose. 

Steve pulled the rope towards him and coiled it before tossing the roll in the back of the truck. Steve grabbed the sleeping bags and the tent, while Danny grabbed the two knapsacks and together they dashed from Steve's truck to the relative safety of the McGarrett's front porch. 

Danny shifted the packs to one hand and wiped his face with the other. 

Steve looked out at the cloud darkened sky, poking his head just past the edge of the porch's roof; he was smiling. “I've missed this.” Steve said as he pulled his head back underneath the roof. 

“What? The rain?” Danny asked shaking out the wet knapsacks. “I hate to break it to you buddy, but they do have rain in the other five continents of the world.” 

Steve shook his head. “Not like this. The rain here always seems.... I don't know....fresher somehow.” 

“Well however fresh the rain may be it's still as wet as I remember.” Danny replied. He pulled at his wet clothing. “Could we maybe move this fascinating debate about the substance of rain inside inside instead of having it outside in the wet and the cold?” 

“You just don't have any appreciation for the little things in life.” Steve remarked as he dug into his pocket for his house keys. 

“I have plenty of appreciation.” Danny shot back. “It just stops when I'm soaking wet and standing outside listening to you talk about 'fresh' rain.” He made air quotes with his one free hand.

Steve pulled his key out of the lock and pushed the door open. He motioned Danny into the house with a little bow. “After you, your royal highness.” 

“Thank you.” Danny replied ignoring Steve's jibe. He was too wet to care. The sound of the rain was somewhat lessened inside the house. “Where should I park these?” Danny asked. He turned as there was silence from his partner. “Steve?” 

Steve was frowning at the kitchen table where all mail and magazines had been pushed to one side. He glanced around the kitchen and realized that there were dirty dishes in the sink. 

“Steve?” Danny asked, spreading his hands with a confused look on his face. He had long since placed the knapsacks on the floor. 

Steve motioned him to be quiet. 

“What is it?” Danny asked quietly. 

“Someone's here.” Steve replied in a low tone. He frowned and cocked his head to one side. “Hear that?” He asked motioning to the upstairs.

Danny listened. Besides the rain he heard the much quieter sound of running water. Someone was inside the McGarrett home. He nodded to Steve in agreement. 

Steve motioned Danny to pass him his pack. Danny handed it over and Steve withdrew his service weapon from the knapsack. He had brought it with him just in case they had met up with one of the wild hogs that were known to frequent their planned camping spot. 

Steve motioned Danny to stay behind him and then started towards the stairs. The water had stopped by now and there was an eerie silence. Danny -not to be outdone- picked up a heavy looking statue from a side table and then followed Steve up the stairwell. 

Steve carefully crept down the hallway, stopping a few inches from the bathroom door; feeling Danny do the same behind him. Steve reached towards the door knob and it turned underneath his hand. He backed up as the door was flung open. 

Steve didn't even have time to register the gender of the person standing in front of him before his wrist was slammed to the side, making him loose the gun, and then he rudely got a fist to the face. The blow would've been enough to stun, even temporally incapacitate an untrained amateur, but Steve was Navy SEAL; trained for close combat situations. And his hallway definitely counted as a close combat zone. 

Steve recovered from the blow, just in time to see a bare foot come flying at him. It was a classic martial arts move. Control the weapon, hit your opponent, and then take him down.

The close quarters of the hallway made it practically impossible for Danny to help Steve without getting in his way. Danny started forward, holding the statue high; ready to bring it down on the intruder's head the first chance he got. But Steve stepped back; blocking Danny once again. Danny decided to use the only weapon he had at the time; his voice. 

Somewhere behind him Steve heard Danny announce himself as police, but Steve had sunk into combat mode; everything had been muted except the threat in front of him. Steve grabbed the foot that was heading for his chest and then twisted it, intending to throw the attacker off balance. His opponent used the hold as leverage to spin and kick Steve across the jaw with the other foot. 

Steve lost his hold on his opponent and went down. As he fell, Steve caught sight of the black metal of his gun on the floor and he snatched it up while at the same time regaining his footing. Danny moved in beside him and both of them raised their weapons just as the intruder rolled to her feet. 

“Don't move.” Steve ordered sharply. 

The woman stayed in her crouched position and held up her hands. “Don't shoot. It's Jennifer Adams, Steve.” 

Steve froze as he realized who the intruder was. “Jennifer?” He asked in surprise, the gun lowering slightly. 

“Yeah.” Jennifer replied, lowering her hands and rising to her feet. “It's me.” 

Danny lowered the statue as it was obvious that Steve knew who the intruder was. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked some of the tension leaving his body as he lowered the gun to point at the floor. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She shot back mildly, raising an eyebrow. “You're not supposed to be home for another day.” 

“And how do you know that?” Steve asked a frown starting to form on his brow. 

Jennifer hesitated for a moment. “Mary-Ann.” She replied finally. “She said you'd be away this weekend and the house would be empty.” 

During this entire exchange, Danny had been watching the two banter back and forth with a puzzled look on his face. He sensed that now was the opportunity to jump in. “I take it you two know each other?” Danny asked motioning from Steve to the dark haired woman.

“Yeah.” Steve replied quickly glancing at Danny before turning back to the woman. “We're old friends. Danny, meet Jennifer Adams.”

Jennifer glanced towards Danny, accessing him. Danny did the same to her. This usually would be the time where he would offer to shake hands but there was something about her that tickled his detective sense as he glanced her over. The jeans and tank-top she had on were worn and her feet were bare; she looked tired. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Steve asked. 

“Like I said, the house was empty this weekend and I needed a place to crash.” Jennifer replied. She frowned. “Mary-Ann said she'd call you.” 

“Obviously she didn't.” Steve said. His tone said that this was usual with Mary-Ann. 

“Obviously.” Jennifer replied. She winced slightly as she looked at Steve. “Sorry about the face.” She apologized. 

Steve touched his lip which was beginning to swell. “It's fine.” He replied. 

There was a beat of awkward silence before Jennifer motioned to the bedroom. “I'm going to get something warmer on. It was nice to meet you.” She said to Danny before disappearing into the second bedroom that Danny assumed had been Mary-Ann's. 

“Mind explaining to me what that was all about?” Danny asked turning to his partner after the door had been shut behind her. 

“Long story.” Steve replied shortly.

“Ok. Then give me the shortened version.” Danny said. 

“She used to live on the island.” Steve replied. “Though I haven't seen her in several years.” 

“Ok. But that still doesn't explain where she leaned to fight like that.” Danny remarked. “For a moment there I thought you were going to need me to back you up, Mr. Super-Ninja.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You could've jumped in at any time.” He replied

“Yeah and risk clocking you with this thing?” Danny asked hefting the heavy statue he still held in his hands. “I already think you've suffered enough brain damage as it is.” 

Steve didn't answer him and Danny noticed that he had a funny look on his face. Steve was looking towards the bedroom door where Jennifer had disappeared into. 

“What?” Danny asked. “Why do you have that look on your face?”

“Her fighting style.” Steve replied. “I only know of one kind of fighting style like that; She's CIA.”

Steve moved towards the closed door and Danny followed him, setting the statue down on a nearby table. Steve banged on the door with his fist. “Jennifer! We need to talk.” He called through the wood door. 

There was no answer from inside the room. 

“I'm coming in!” Steve warned before grabbing the doorknob and pushing the door open. The room was empty and the window was open letting in the rain that showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. 

“'I've got it!” Danny called over the sound of the wind. He quickly shut the window and the room was relatively quiet again. 

Steve glanced around the room. The only signs that it had been occupied was the towel draped over the desk chair and the small silver chain lying the dresser. He picked up the silver necklace with the heart pendent attached, recognizing the necklace as Jennifer's favourite.

“So much for a quiet weekend.” Danny remarked from across the room. “You'll want to take a look at this.” 

Steve walked over to where Danny was kneeling beside the bed. Hidden just beneath the blanket at the end of the bed were several bullets. They were new, ready to put into a clip. 

“Does your family ever have normal house guests?” Danny asked as Steve bent over to get a better look. After a few seconds, Steve straightened up and walked out of the room without saying a word. 

“What!” Danny called after him. “Where're you going?” Danny stood up and followed Steve into the other bedroom. The room looked untouched except for the closet doors and the gun safe, which was open. 

Steve held up one of the bullet's that he had taken from the bedroom. “These are my rounds.” He replied. “She broke into my safe.” He said in disbelief.

“Dude, you seriously need to invest in better security.” Danny replied. 

“I'm going to get Kono and Chin on this.” Steve said pulling his phone from his pocket. “Something's wrong.” 

“And his super spy sense is tingling again.” Danny replied sarcastically. “It's a home invasion at best!” He protested. “You trusted the wrong person with a key to your home and it was abused.” 

“I didn't trust anyone with my keys.” Steve corrected as he placed the phone to his ear. “Mary-Ann did.” 

“So you're going to call your special task force in on a Saturday for a home invasion that was caused by your sister?” Danny asked. “Where's the logic in that? Hang up the phone.” 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“Hang. Up. The. Phone.” Danny repeated. He motioned. “Come on. Hang it up.” 

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. 

“You can't get ahold of them anyways.” Danny told his partner. “Kono's on her surfing trip and Chin decided to go hiking so it's just you and me.”

“So what are you saying?” Steve asked. “That you're going to help me investigate this?” 

“Yes! Yes, I will help you investigate this.....case.” Danny replied. “Though I'm not sure how much of a case there really is to investigate. What do we do first?” 

“First we get a hold of Mary-Ann.” Steve replied raising his phone again as he started to dial his sister's number.

Both of them spun as the back door to the house was kicked open. Danny grabbed for his holster which wasn't there and Steve dropped the call -and his phone- onto the bed. 

“There's a gun in the nightstand.” Steve quietly told Danny, grabbing for the gun that he had placed on the bed when he'd come into the room.

Danny located the gun, glad for once that Steve always had an abundance of firearms lying around. Steve moved to the doorway and carefully looked around the corner. Boots thunked on the wood flooring as whoever had just entered the house headed further into the building.

Steve slowly moved into the hallway; Danny following. Steve aimed his gun down the stairs. He nodded back at Danny. “Clear.” He whispered. 

Carefully, they made their way down the stairs and then were quickly spotted by six heavily armed men in black combat gear and then general confused ensued. 

The men – SWAT by the look of their uniforms - were ordering Steve and Danny to drop their weapons and at the same time Steve and Danny were trying to identify themselves as police. Also even more men were coming in from behind them. At the moment, the storm inside the McGarrett home was worse then the one outside.

“Whoa!” Steve yelled over the orders to drop his weapon, finally getting through to the men. “We're Five-0!” Steve carefully took his finger away from the trigger and lowered the gun, keeping only two fingers on the weapon. “We're Five-0.” He repeated.

“Check the bedrooms.” One of the SWAT members ordered gruffly. Several SWAT officers pushed past Steve and Danny on their way up the stairs. 

“Let's see some ID.” The SWAT officer, who seemed to be in charge ordered, directing his steely-eyed gaze towards Steve. 

“It's in the bedroom.” Steve replied, pointing up the stairs with his free hand. “I'll have to go get it.” 

“No need.” A male voice said. Steve and Danny looked through the bannister to where a dark haired man casually dressed in jeans and a light coloured t-shirt with a unmarked Kevlar vest over top had appeared. He wore a blue windbreaker over the Kevlar and it was wet with rain as was his dark hair.

He took his hand off his weapon which he had just holstered. “I know who they are. Tell your men they can stand down, Sergeant.” He ordered the officers. 

The sergeant ordered the remaining men behind him to stand down. Steve walked down the remaining stairs and met the newcomer on the landing. “What's going on here?” He asked. “Who are you?”

“Jacob Montgomery.” The newcomer replied moving his jacket aside so Steve could see that badge clipped to his belt. “FBI.” He identified himself, letting the windbreaker fall back into place. 

“We're clear.” One of the SWAT guys said from the top of the stairs where he had obviously searched the other rooms. “Found this.” He held up the necklace that Jennifer had left behind. Montgomery motioned the officer to hand the pendent to him.

Danny risked a glance towards Steve as the officer walked down the stairs and saw a muscle in his partner's jaw jump. Once again a frown gathered on his face as Danny wondered how much Jennifer really mattered to Steve. 

“Do you know a Jennifer Adams?” Montgomery asked Steve letting the pendent hang from his hand in plain view. He was baiting them into revealing something; Steve had done it enough to know what the Agent was up too. 

“Yes, I do.” Steve replied, crossing his arms. “But of course you already know that or else you wouldn't be here.” 

Montgomery got a thin smile on his face and stopped swinging the pendent. “Commander McGarrett, please don't make this more difficult then if already is.” He said in a forced pleasant tone, gathering the necklace into his fist. 

“The way I see it you're the one making this difficult.” Danny cut in as he stepped forward. “He's not the one who barged into your house and had a gun shoved into his face.” 

“Danny.” Steve interrupted coming up beside his partner. “It's ok. He's just doing his job. Why is the FBI interested in Jennifer?” He asked turning to Montgomery.

“I can't give you that information.” Montgomery replied. 

“Of course you can't.” Danny snorted in annoyance. “The FBI doesn't do anything except....” 

“Look.” Steve said interrupting whatever Danny had been about to say. Being a smart-ass wasn't going to get them anywhere with Montgomery. “Whatever the charges are.... it's obvious she's not here.” 

“Obviously.” Montgomery replied dryly. “Though by this,” He held the necklace out by the chain. “She has been here recently. I'm half tempted to drag both your asses in for obstruction.” 

“Go right ahead.” Steve replied. “Just let me call the Governor and let her know that her special task force will be tied up for a few hours while we answer some questions from the FBI.” 

By the look on Montgomery's face he didn't like being threatened by a fancy navel solider and a city cop. “Call me if she contacts either of you.” He placed a card on the small table beside him and then called the SWAT team. “Sergeant! Let's move out.” 

“Montgomery!” Steve called. The FBI agent turned around as the SWAT team filled out behind him; their twelve booted foot sounding like thunder on the hardwood floor. 

Steve motioned towards the necklace in the agent's hand. “By the way, that's my sister's necklace.” He gave the agent a small smile and motioned with his head towards the back bedroom. “That's her room.”

Montgomery paused for a moment and then smiled back. He made a show of gathering the necklace into his fist, indicating that he meant to keep it. “Nice try, McGarrett.” He replied as a parting shot before turning and walking out of the home, closing the door behind him.

For a moment there was silence except for the sound of the rain pounding on the roof overheard. Danny picked up the card Montgomery had left on the table absentmindedly and read it. “Special Investigations? What's that? Some top secret government program for interrogating law enforcement?” He joked. Danny looked up when Steve didn't answer him. 

“What?” Danny asked at the look on Steve's face. He motioned to the card. “Don't tell me I actually got it right?” 

“They're like the Internal Affairs of any black ops programs.” Steve replied. 

“Seriously?” Danny asked glancing at the card in his hand. His expression clearly asked what exactly had they gotten themselves into. 

“I've got a friend I can call.” Steve said. “I'll see what he can tell me about this Jacob Montgomery.” 

“And why he's looking for your friend.” Danny finished glancing down at the card in his hand. 

5-0 

The phone call took longer then Danny expected. They had moved locations into the kitchen and he watched as Steve paced while he talked to his contact in the living room. Danny looked down at the card in his hand and then continued tapping it against the table. He looked up as Steve came back into the room. 

“Nothing.” Steve replied to the unspoken question as he ended the call. 

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Nothing? As in nothing, nothing?” He asked. 

“He's heard of Montgomery.” Steve corrected himself. “And he really in Special Investigations.” 

“But....?” Danny prompted. 

“But he doesn't know anything about Jennifer.” Steve replied. “If there is an investigation then they're keeping is quiet. He'll contact me if he finds anything else.” 

“So where does that leave us?” Danny asked. He motioned with the card. “They're can't just expect to show up here and make us hand her over without at least telling us what the charges are.” 

“There doesn't have to be any charges, Danny.” Steve told him. “Black ops programs are top secret and the government will do anything to keep them that way. If Jennifer was involved in something and it went south then they'll use any excuse to bring her in, even treason.” 

Steve's phone rang, shattering the silence. Steve glanced at the caller ID before picking up the call. The display said unknown. With a slight frown on his face, Steve picked up the call. “McGarrett.” He answered. 

“Steve; it's me.” 

“Jennifer.” Steve replied in surprise, glancing up at Danny. “Where are you?” 

“I wanted to apologize for running out on you.” Jennifer continued, ignoring his question. “I saw that Montgomery paid you a visit.” 

“Yeah; he did.” Steve replied. “And he was pretty pissed off. What you'd do? Break his heart?” 

Jennifer laughed shortly. “Not quite. Though his job will be history if he doesn't find something fast. Look, Steve. Just stay out of this. Tell Montgomery that you had nothing to do with this; I just needed a place to crash for the night. Your camping trip will provide you with an alibi. I never wanted to get you involved.”

“You got me involved when the FBI showed up at my home.” Steve replied. “Montgomery thinks that I know where you are.” 

“But you don't; let's keep it that way.” Jennifer was quick to say. “It was nice to see you again, Steve.” 

“Jennifer! Don't....” Steve yanked the phone away from his ear with an annoyed look and glanced at the screen; she had hung up on him. 

“Jennifer?” Danny asked as Steve shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

“Yeah. Give me your keys.” Steve motioned for the keys. 

“I don't like that look in your eyes, Steven McGarrett.” Danny said as he reached into his pocket. “That look usually starts something that ends with suspects hanging from rooftops or swimming in shark tanks. Not to mention you trying to impersonate Superman and flying off buildings to your death.”

“Nothing like that is going to happen this time.” Steve promised. “Just give me your keys. Please?” 

“I'm just saying that sometimes you can get a little crazy.” Danny replied. “Just don't crash my car this time, ok?”

“I promise.” Steve said. He held up his right hand. “Scout's Honour.” 

“Alright.” Danny handed the keys to Steve and then the two of them started towards the front door. 

5-0 

The rain had stopped for the moment and there was a tense silence in the Camero for several minutes until Danny couldn't take it anymore. 

“Where are we going?” He asked. “I take it that we're not going to some secret spy hide-out to pick up you mysterious friend whom you insist on not talking about.” 

“There's nothing to tell.” Steve replied, eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead of him. 

“Of course.” Danny said with a slight eye roll. “And the reason she hid out in your home is because she knows you wouldn't mind sharing your ammo and cereal.” 

Steve shot him a look. 

“Kidding! I'm kidding!” Danny protested. “I just find it a little strange that a person you haven't seen in 'several years' is suddenly back in town and you have no problem picking up where you left off.” 

“We were close.” Steve replied, pulling his eyes from the road to glance at his partner. This time it was Danny's turn to give him a look. 

Steve raised a hand from the steering wheel. “I don't know what else you want me to say!” 

“Well, we could start with how well you know her.” Danny asked, his tone bleeding annoyance.

“Like I said, she used to live on the island. She and Mary-Anne are friends and our families did some stuff together when we were kids. Then I joined up and she went off to college.” 

“Ok, so you all hung out.” Danny said. “That still doesn't help me understand why you're willing to risk stepping on an FBI investigation to help her out when it seems like she doesn't even want our help.” 

“She's stubborn.” Steve replied, glancing in the rear-view mirror at the car behind them. 

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Danny muttered. He glanced at Steve. “You sleep with her?”

Steve shot a look his way. “Why would you even say something like that?” He asked before looking back at the road.

“You did, didn't you?” Steve didn't reply and Danny shook his head in disbelief. “So let me get this straight. We're risking our careers for a girlfriend of yours who is involved in an FBI investigation and doesn't want our help?” 

“Ok. First of all, she was never my girlfriend.” Steve replied. “And second, no; we're not risking our careers. We're just doing some investigating.”

“At the risk of our careers.” Danny replied incredulously. “Do you know what the FBI can do to local law-enforcement? We could lose our jobs.”

“Well, technically you can lose your job.” Steve replied. “The FBI doesn't have jurisdiction over the Navy; the Department of Defense does.” 

“Oh, well. By all means then continue.” Danny replied sarcastically. “At least one of us won't end up in jail.” He snapped his finger suddenly. “Hey, I know. You can come and break me out with your super SEAL skills then we can run away and live on a island somewhere. We'll eat coconuts and laugh about that time when we were hunted fugitives.” He stressed the last two words. 

Steve didn't reply as he glanced at the rear-view mirror again. 

“What?” Danny asked twisting around to look behind them. 

“We're being followed.” Steve replied dropping his eyes back to the road. 

Behind them a grey sedan with tinted windows was following them and had been following them for the last ten minutes. 

“That the FBI for you. Very inconspicuous.” Danny commented sarcastically facing forward again. “HPD could give these guys a run for their money.” 

“Hang on.” Steve told him as he pressed the gas. The sleek car shot forward like a rocket. 

“Hey!” Danny grabbed for a handhold. He glanced at Steve. “You never were a boy scout, were you?” 

“Nope.” Steve replied, eyes scanning the road ahead of them. He suddenly turned into a side street, just missing the sidewalk. People jumped back from the street as the Camero shot down the street with a roar. 

The FBI agents in the car behind them stayed with Steve as he lead them through a dizzying labyrinth of back roads and side streets of downtown Oahu. 

“These guys are good.” Danny said grudgingly as the grey sedan made it though yet another terrifying turn. 

“Hey! Watch the paint! Watch the paint!” He yelled at Steve as they shot past a dumpster, just scraping the side with the passenger side door and leaving behind a small line of silver paint on the green dumpster as they flew onto the main road. 

“Sorry.” Steve replied, even though he didn't sound the least bit sorry. He yanked the steering wheel to the left as they came to an intersection and threw the Camero into a U-turn that became more of a spin. 

They pulled into the other lane just as the light on the other side turned green. The other cars started to go, but quickly had to turn out of the way as the FBI car came barrelling towards them. The cars were scattered all over the intersection and the FBI agents were caught in the middle of a traffic jam. People angrily honked their horns and some yelled at driver of the grey sedan. 

Danny faced forward once again, away from the traffic jam and looked at Steve. “Not bad.” He complimented his partner. “Where to now?”

“The office.” Steve replied. “There's something going on here and we're going to figure out what that is.”

5-0

The 5-0 headquarters were empty as it was a Saturday and all of them were supposedly on their various nature excursions. Steve pushed the glass doors open and strode into the office, heading towards the computer in the centre of the room. 

He placed his phone down on the table and the blue surface lit up, sensing his phone's wireless signal. Steve dropped his hands to the computer screen and began typing in commands. 

“What are you doing?” Danny asked coming to stop beside Steve. 

“Tracing the number.” Steve replied not looking up from his task. “Jennifer called me from an unknown number which means I can trace where the call came from and if the phone's still on, hopefully her current position.” 

“You think being a spy would mean that she would learn how to use a pay-phone.” Danny commented. 

Steve shook his head. “Burn phones are easier. You can leave a false trail and confuse the hell out of your enemy. With a pay-phone there's more risk of being caught since you're locked into one position.” 

“Enemy.” Danny repeated quietly. “Since when did the FBI become the enemy?” He demanded. “This isn't some navy mission here, Steve. You can't just go around painting targets on anyone who stands in your path.” 

Steve looked up from the computer. “The FBI may not be the only one's tailing her, Danny. That means there might be someone else out there who wants to find her just as bad as we do. And when they do, it's not going to be for a nice, quiet, on the side, sit down and chat. They'll kill her.” 

Steve looked back at the computer. “That's why we have to get there first.” 

5-0

Outside 5-0 headquarters a black sedan was parked around the corner. Two men sat in the car and one of them held a set a headphones to his left ear. On his lap sat a portable surveillance unit. The man twisted a few dials on the board until Steve and Danny's conversation came through loud and clear. 

“Her phone's still on.” Steve was saying. “The signal's coming from Sunset Beach. Let's go.” 

The man with the headphones nodded to the driver, indicating that they had gotten what they came here for. He closed the silver case and placed it on the seat behind him. Their man on the inside had done well with planting the bug. 

Both men watched as the front doors opened and Steve and Danny appeared. The rain had started again and both men made a dash for the car parked in front of the doors. With a quick look around, Steve got into the driver's seat and started the engine. 

“Follow them.” The man in the passenger seat said without that slightest trace of an accent that his dark hair and eyes hinted too. 

He flipped open his cell phone as the driver started up the engine. He waited until the person on the other end had picked up before speaking. “They're headed your way. Pick her up before they get there.” 

5-0  
Part 2

Jennifer closed the phone with a snap and then wiped rain from her face. The hoodie she wore helped keep most of the rain out of her face, but somehow it had still managed to drench her. The palm tree she was standing under didn't do much for cover either. 

She tucked the phone into her pocket and shifted her backpack higher on her shoulder as she peered out, trying to see past the driving rain. It showed no signs of letting up anytime soon which meant that she would either have to wait it out, or steal a car. She was leaning towards the latter. 

She would also have to ditch the phone; they would be trying to track it. Montgomery had found her way too fast which meant he knew she had friends here. He'd probably had someone following Steve even before she'd landed. 

She cursed silently. It had been a rookie mistake calling Mary-Ann and taking her offer of the empty house; and Steve's number. Stupid. 

She spotted a dark figure on the beach and ducked back under the cover of the tree, cursing again. They'd found her. Sensing someone behind her, she started to spin -intending on catching the person right where it would hurt most- but a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was yanked backwards against a hard body, dropping her cell phone in the process. A gun was pressed into the small of her back. 

“Move, or scream and you're dead. Understand?” A male voice asked in her ear. Quickly, Jennifer jammed an elbow backwards and caught the man in the gut. Involuntary, he let his hand drop from her mouth and she spun, slamming her hand into the man's nose; the other pushing the gun away from her body. 

The gun went off and Jennifer jerked her knee upwards, catching the man in the chin and sending him sprawling on his back, the gun falling into the mud. She lifted her foot, intending on kicking the man in the head with the toe of her boot, but a sharp pinch in her shoulder distracted her and she turned around in time to catch sight of another man with a syringe in his left hand. Everything went fuzzy after that and she felt herself falling. 

The man behind her caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her over his shoulder. Unconscious, her body flopped lifelessly. 

The man looked looked down at his partner who was just getting to his feet. The good-looking, tall, dark-haired man touched his bloody nose as he looked up at the other man. 

“Nice job.” The man said sarcastically. “You're lucky she didn't snap your neck.” 

The younger man didn't say anything as he spat blood onto the ground. 

The other man hiked Jennifer higher on his shoulder as she started to slip. “Let's get her back to the warehouse. You better pray Petrov doesn't find out that you were prepared to shot her.” 

5-0

The mood in the car was tense and both Steve and Danny were silent; wrapped up in their own thoughts. The rain had lessened now and every so often the windshield wipers would slide across the screen with a squeak. 

The ringing of Steve's phone shattered the silence and he reached down to grab it. “Yeah.” He answered without looking at the caller ID. The conversation was short and one ended. Steve thanked the person before he ended the call and dropped his phone back onto the console in-between the two seats. 

“Who was that?” Danny asked. 

“My contact.” Steve replied thinly. “He's being stonewalled. We're on our own now.”

“Any bright ideas?” Danny asked. “Besides shoot first and ask questions later?” 

“I kinda like the shoot first and ask questions later plan.” Steve said.

“That is a bad plan.” Danny replied. “Because the shoot first and ask questions later plan usually entails me ducking and generally trying to avoid getting shot and killed. I have a daughter, ok? A daughter that I would like to come home too at the end of each day. A daughter that I would like to not have to stand at her father's grave because his partner insisted on shooting first and asking questions later!” 

“Are you done?” Steve asked. 

“Yes.” Danny replied with a heavy sigh. “Just try not to wreak my car this time, ok?” 

5-0

The Camero squealed into the parking lot of Sunset beach. The rain had once again stopped for the moment and Danny could clearly see two men on the beach and one of them had a third person slung over his shoulder. They were heading towards the black SUV that was parked in the space closest to the beach. 

Danny pointed. “Right there, right there!” He said urgently. 

“Hang on!” Steve gunned the engine and the sleek silver car raced towards the beach. The man in front pulled small machine gun as the car bared down on him and started firing. 

Danny ducked and Steve leaned to the left side to avoid the bullets as they struck the windshield. Steve yanked the wheel to the left and the car tires spun slightly on the loose dirt that had turned into slick mud. The car came to a stop and Steve opened his door, using the car for protection from the bullets. 

Danny crawled over the driver's seat, careful to keep his head down and then slide from the car; landing on his hands and knees beside Steve. He pulled his gun as he gathered his legs under him, planting his back firmly against the side of the car. “Great plan!” He called over the pounding of the bullets.

Seeing that he had them pinned down, the man with the Uzi motioned for his partner to continue towards the SUV, with Jennifer in tow. He moved with them, covering their escape just in case the cops decided to do something risky. 

Steve ignored Danny's glib comment and motioned for him to go around the front of the car while he would go around the back. Danny nodded and started making his way to the front of the car, careful to keep his head down. 

Both of them popped up at the same time and started firing. Several of their bullet hit the mark and the man went down. Steve stood up and ran towards the fallen man, keeping his gun trained on the target. 

“Danny!” He called. 

“Got him.” Danny called back.

Steve switched his gun from the fallen man to his next target; the black SUV. The driver's door was on the other side of the car and he hoped that the bulk of the truck would hide his approach. It didn't however as a gun appeared over the hood of the car. 

Steve ducked as shots rang out and he ran for the only cover available; the SUV. He hit the side of the SUV with his shoulder at the same time as he heard a car door slam. With all the adrenaline he hadn't realized that the shots had stopped. 

He spun around and made his way around the back end of the SUV just as the car started up. Steve backed away from the vehicle as he came around to the far side, gun aimed at the windows of the SUV. The car started to pull away just as Steve made it to the driver's window. 

The barrel of a gun was waiting for him. Steve ducked as the gun fired. He felt something hot brush past the top of his right shoulder and then it vanished as the cold penetrated the thin material of his long sleeve shirt. He popped up again as the car's tires spun for a moment in the dirt and then the SUV peeled out of the parking lot. 

Steve fired off a few shots, and managed to hit the tail-light which shattered. The license plate had been left uncovered and Steve quickly memorized the number. The SUV turned out of the parking lot and was gone. 

Steve was left with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shaking the feeling off, he holstered his gun and sprinted back to Danny. He held out a hand. “Give me your pen.” 

Danny reached into his pocket and drew out his notebook and pen, handing them both to Steve. “You're bleeding.” He said as Steve scribbled down the license plate number. 

Steve turned his head to look at his shoulder. “It's just a graze.” He replied. “It'll be alright.” 

“And you got my car shot up again.” Danny continued. 

“I'll pay for it.” Steve replied shortly, still looking down at the paper in his hand. 

“Again?” Danny asked incredulously. “And are you going to haul off this detailer off to prison too?”

“He ripped me off, Danny!” Steve protested, raising his head to look at his partner. “And as I seem to recall it was you who suggested him.” 

“Yes.” Danny replied shortly. “And the only reason I recommended him was because yet again, I found myself in a position that I needed my car fixed. This would not be happening if we drove your truck, or even the one of many HPD vehicles that they have made available to us. Did you ever think of that?”

Steve took a moment for gather his thoughts. “Ok. First of all, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss this. And I already said I'll pay for it; again.” 

“Good. Ok.” Danny replied quietly, backing off. “What you say we run down that license plate and catch some bad guys?” He said motioning to the notebook in Steve's hand.

“My thoughts exactly.” Steve replied. He handed the notebook back to Danny. “Did you find anything?” He asked motioning to the body on the ground in front of them. 

“Just this.” Danny replied, bending down and peeling back the edge of the man's wet t-shirt with the end of his pen. “It's a tattoo.” 

Steve bent down to take a closer look at the tattoo. “It's Russian prison tat.” He told Danny, rising to his feet. “I'd bet this guy's with the mob.” 

“The Russian mob?” Danny asked in surprise. “Here? In Hawaii?”

“Apparently.” Steve replied. “This changes things a bit.” 

“A bit?” Danny asked incredulously, getting to his feet. “That, my friend, is the biggest understatement of the year. No, make that the century. Not only do we have to watch out for FBI tails, we are also going up against the Russian mob. Which I might add is one of the toughest mobs in the world. Do you know what they do to cops? They eat them for breakfast!”

“Like I said, it messes up things a bit.” Steve continued. “But it's nothing we can't handle.” 

“Please. Enlighten me.” Danny replied. “Tell me how we can handle this. I assumed you have a plan of some sort. Some kind of rule book for dealing with situations like this.”

“Yeah.” Steve replied reassuringly. He glanced at Danny. “Sort of.” He admitted with a tiny shrug.

“You don't have a plan.” Danny replied dryly as Steve walked towards the car. “Well that's just great!” He called after his partner. 

Steve didn't answer him and Danny looked up at the now clear sky. “Please. Just kill me now.”

5-0

After an anonymous call to HPD about the body, Steve and Danny went back to the office where Danny ran the license number through the HPD database, and Steve -at Danny's insistence- patched up his shoulder. 

The SUV turned out to be registered to a foreign shipping company that had a warehouse down at one of the many boat harbours that littered the shores of Oahu; a warehouse registered to a Russian shipping company. Needless to say, Steve was ready to do his GI Joe impression and rush down there without thinking; or so Danny thought. 

Somehow his partner had fandangled him into the car before he knew what was happening, and now Danny was expressing his opinion about the apparent lack of tactics. “We can't just rush in there without thinking. We need to call in backup.” He said firmly.

“HPD?” Steve asked. “FBI could be monitoring radio calls. I want to find Jennifer before they do; I need to find out what happened.”

“I get that.” Danny replied. “I really do; and if she is running from the Russians then by all means we need to get to her before they do. I just don't think that we should be doing this without backup. I'm calling Chin.” Danny said reaching over to the dashboard and grabbing his phone. 

“I thought this wasn't worth bothering them over.” Steve replied. 

“Well that was before the Russian mob got involved.” Danny said as he dialled the number and placed the phone to his ear. He yanked it away. “No answer.” He said. 

“HPD is going to want to turn her over to the FBI.” Steve said quietly. “We're doing this ourselves.” 

“Alright! Alright.” Danny agreed. He sighed. “But you need to come up with a better plan then shoot and duck.” He told Steve.  
5-0 

The rain had started again and thunder cracked over head as Steve and Danny carefully approached the warehouse owned by the same company that the SUV belonged too. There was no one outside and Steve motioned towards the stairs at the side of the building. 

Danny nodded, taking one hand off his weapon to wipe his already damp face. Steve went first up the stairs and then motioned Danny up as he covered him from the small landing. To his right was a door and Steve grabbed the handle and pulled it open, just the thunder rumbled. It was a good thing too; the door squeaked. 

Steve headed into the building and Danny followed him, carefully letting the door swung shut behind them. Both of them crept towards the edge of the catwalk and Steve carefully peered over the railing to the floor below. A crack echoed through the building and this time it wasn't thunder. 

A large man with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and just slapped Jennifer across the face with one large fist. Hands cuffed to the metal chair on which she sat, Jennifer's head snapped to the side with the force of the blow and then dropped towards her chest as she fought unconsciousness. 

Steve's lips tightened into a thin line. The smaller man dressed in jeans and a navy long-sleeve stepped forward as the interrogator grabbed Jennifer's chin forcing her to look at the other man who could only be the boss. 

“Where is the ledger?” The man in the navy shirt asked. 

“What ledger?” Jennifer mumbled through a split lip. 

The larger man let go of her chin and then slapped her again. “Cyka.” He spat at her. Steve had been around enough bad guys to know that sound of that word, no matter what language it was spoken in. He had just called her a bitch. 

“We do have other 'creative' ways of making you talk.” The man in charge threatened. He motioned to his interrogator who reached down and hauled something up from the floor; it was a car battery. He let it drop onto the small table beside him and the thud echoed throughout the large room.

“Creative.” Jennifer managed to say. 

“You tell us where you placed the ledger and all this will stop. We might even let your friends live.” The man bargained as the jumper cables were attached onto the arms and legs of the chair Jennifer was sitting on. 

“What friends?” Jennifer asked, jerking against the handcuffs that held her in place.

The man spread his arms. “Why the handsome American ones that you stayed with last night. I imagine that you had a lot of fun which contributed to the fact that my men were able to grab you so easy. I expected more from the feared Phoenix. That is what they call you, yes? The codename that none of us are supposed to know?” 

Steve glanced around and saw that the stairs lead down to the floor below. He motioned to Danny to get ready. Danny shook his head. 

Steve motioned. There's only two. We can take them.

Danny motioned back. Fine. 

We go in three. Steve motioned and then counted down silently. One, two, three. He motioned to the right for Danny and then indicated that he would go left. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Jennifer replied from the floor below them. 

“We managed to break your code soon after you left.” The man told her. He leaned forwards, resting his hands on the arms of the chair so he could look her in the eye. “We know all about you, Jennifer.” He told her in a low tone. “The CIA isn't so hard to break into through the internet. Born in Oahu, went to the school in California. Joined the CIA at university, recruited by one of your professors. We even know about the little interlude in Cuba.” 

There was silence for a moment and then Jennifer spoke. “If you know so much about me, then you know I won't help you.” She replied quietly. 

Steve was halfway down the stairs when he heard the whine of the care battery powering up. 

“Wrong answer.” The Russian told her and then Jennifer screamed. 

The sound was like a knife in Steve's gut. It brought back memories of Afghanistan and the Taliban. Shaking the memories back into his subconscious, Steve continued down the stairs. The edges of the warehouse were piled high with crates and Steve used the crates for cover as he came out into the middle of the floor. 

The other man that Steve hadn't seen hiding under the catwalk started at the sight of him and then grabbed for his weapon. Steve ducked as the man grabbed the trigger on his automatic weapon and opened fire, spraying bullets everywhere. 

The two men that had been interrogating Jennifer spun around, eyes searching for the intruder, hands going to their weapons. 

From the other side of the room, two shots rang out and the bullets stopped hitting the creates were Steve was hiding as the man went down with two holes in his back. Danny stood several feet behind where Jennifer sat, gun trained on the man that had just fallen to the floor. In all the confusion, no one had seen Danny creep up behind them. 

Steve turned his sights on the man in charge, who was already pointing his weapon at Steve. 

“Let me guess.” The Russian said. “Commander Steven McGarrett.” 

“Got it in one.” Steve replied. The man in front of him no longer looked like a boss in charge; his face was hard and spoke of the many horrors he had seen. His body was lean muscle, meaning that he was a solider; a mob solider, but a solider none the less. 

“Let her go.” Steve ordered. 

“Can't do that.” The Russian replied. The man beside him raised his weapon and aimed it at Steve. 

“Gun!” Danny yelled, bringing his weapon up at the same time as the man pulled the trigger. Steve threw himself forward into a roll at his partner's warning. 

Danny pulled the trigger at the same time as Jennifer kicked the man in the groin from behind. The bullet from the large Russian went wide, missing Steve by a good foot as the thug bent double in pain. Danny's bullet hit the man right in the forehead as he collapsed to his knees. 

Steve rose to his feet as he completed his roll, eyes searching for a target. In all the confusion, the other man taken off headed towards the stacks of crates piled in the corner. Steve ducked instinctively as a bullet flew past him, biting into the edge of the crate and sending chunks of wood flying. 

Steve leaned around the crates as he slipped under the catwalk where a side door was located. The Russian turned around and fired several times, causing Steve to fall back and hide behind the crates to avoid being shot. Turning around and hitting the crash bar, the Russian ran out into the rain where he disappeared into the wet afternoon.

Steve grabbed the door before it could slam shut and aimed his gun out into the rain, before heading into the rain. The side of the building was empty; the Russian had vanished. Lowering his gun, Steve went back inside where Danny was hunting through the pockets of the dead man trying to find the keys that would release Jennifer from her handcuffs. 

“Are you ok?” Steve asked Jennifer holstering his gun as he walked over to them. 

Jennifer nodded and Danny held up the keys triumphantly as he stood. “Got 'em.” He said going over to the chair and uncuffing Jennifer from the chair. Jennifer rubbed at her wrists as she stood. All three of them paused as the sound of sirens could be clearly heard over the rain pounding on the roof. Jennifer bolted towards the door. 

“Hey!' Steve yelled, taking off after her. “Deal with the cops!” He called back to Danny. Jennifer ran for the main door of the warehouse and slammed the crash bar, shoving the door open and continuing to run out into the rain. Steve slammed the palm of his hand onto the door to keep it open as he ran after Jennifer. 

Both their boots pounded on the boardwalk as Jennifer ran parallel to the water. The warehouse was located on the very edge of the harbour and soon the boardwalk ran out. Jennifer stumbled a bit as her feet hit the sand and that gave Steve the advantage to catch up with her. 

He launched himself into a flying tackle that brought both of them to the ground; landing on the wet sand that immediately clung to their clothing and skin. Jennifer rolled as they hit the ground, wrenching herself out of Steve's hold. She rolled to her feet, hands raised in a defensive posture and clocked Steve on the jaw as he to rolled to his feet. 

Steve stumbled backwards, boots sliding in the wet sand before he regained his balance and brought his hands up instinctively from years of training. He blocked a fist from Jennifer and grabbed it, twisting her wrist to send Jennifer to the ground. 

But instead, she went with the motion and used it to flip herself around a martial arts move that resembled a handstand but without planting her hands on the ground. In the process, she yanked her wrist free of Steve's grip.   
She landed on her feet and lashed out with a kick that had Steve blocking his ribs with both hands before coming back with a punch of his own which Jennifer blocked, slapping his hand to the side. She stepped in and neatly landed a knee to his gut. 

Steve felt all the air in his lungs leave with a rush of air as he stepped back with the force of the blow. Jennifer pressed her advantage and followed him, ready to follow through with a fist. Steve was ready for it, neatly slapping her hand to the side, throwing her off balance as he stepped in and grabbed her other hand, twisting it behind her back. 

Jennifer spun into him, shoving her shoulder into his chest, while she slammed her other hand into his face; palm open. The sand underfoot made for a consistently shifting surface and with Jennifer's shove, Steve lost his footing and both of them tumbled to the ground. 

Steve held onto Jennifer's arm and flipped them over as they fell. Jennifer landed on the bottom, face-down in the sand, Steven's right leg thrown over the small of her back in a classic takedown move. Steve scrambled up, one hand firmly holding Jennifer's arm behind her back. 

Jennifer raised herself with her other hand. “Let me go!” She yelled as she tried to twist around and look at him, but the position she was in prevented that. 

“I just want to talk!” Steve told her, shouting to be heard above the rain. 

“You should have thought of that before you tackled me!” Jennifer yelled back. “It would have been better if you left me with the Russians! The FBI knows where I am now! You always had to stick you nose where it didn't belong, Steve!” 

“You involved me, remember?” Steve shouted. “You were the one who showed up at my house with the FBI right behind you! All I want to do is help you!”

“Well you screwed that up royally!” Jennifer shot back angrily.

“Look! I'm already involved in this!” Steve replied. “The least you could do is tell me what this is exactly!”

Jennifer looked back again, but this time she wasn't looking at him. Steve started to turn around when he heard the distinctive click of an automatic weapon's safeties disengaging. Slowly, he turned to see behind them a FBI SWAT team; and behind them was Agent Jacob Montgomery with his service weapon drawn and pointed straight at him. 

In the distance, Steve could see Danny making his way towards them, arguing angrily with another man walking beside him. His attention was brought back to the FBI agent in front of him as he spoke. 

“Let's see those hands, McGarrett!” Montgomery ordered shouting above the sound of the rain. 

Steve let go of Jennifer's arm and raised his hands above his head as the SWAT team moved forward, instructing Jennifer to do the same. Brushing the sand from her face, Jennifer briefly placed her hands on the back of her head before they were roughly forced behind her back and secured with a zip tie. 

Montgomery didn't lower his weapon. “Steve McGarrett; you're under arrest for interfering in a federal investigation. Cuff him.” He order the SWAT team. 

“This is all just a big misunderstanding.” Steve told Montgomery as his hands were wrenched behind his back and secured with a zip tie. He looked behind Montgomery to where Danny was now standing. “Danny....”

“Detective Williams is cooperating with a federal investigation and has no authority here.” Montgomery interrupted, holstering his weapon. “We'll be taking both of you downtown to answer a few questions.” 

“Now just wait a minute.” Danny protested as one of the SWAT men grabbed Steve's arm and yanked him to his feet. “First of all, I am fully capable of speaking for myself. And second, where do you get off ordering us around like some lovesick puppy? We don't answer to you.” 

“Actually you do.” Montgomery replied turning to face Danny. “A federal investigation trumps any local police matter. Also, I have been given a special circumstances warrant which allows me to detain anyone actively interfering in my investigation, regardless of who they may work for. I'd watch your tone if I were you, Detective. Wilson.” He motioned towards his partner.

The FBI agent beside Danny began to read Steve his rights. Stunned and taken aback, Danny didn't say anything. It was one of the rare times that Steve had actually seen Danno speechless. He turned to Montgomery as the man's partner continued to recite the Miranda Rights. “This isn't right.” Steve told the agent alluding to Jennifer's situation. 

Montgomery took hold of the wet fabric of the shoulder of Steve's t-shirt and yanked him forward. “We'll see.” He replied quietly, before releasing Steve into SWAT's 'tender' care. 

5-0

Steve was hastily bundled into the back of a dark SUV with tinted windows. As the door was slammed closed behind him, Steve turned to look at the other occupant of the vehicle. “This is a surprise.” He greeted Jennifer. 

“I know.” Jennifer replied darkly, leaning back against the seat as much as she could with her hands cuffed behind her back. “They want us to talk. Look at them.” She motioned out the window with her chin. 

Steve looked and saw that all the agents had gathered in the middle of the circle of police and federal vehicles; they were discussing something, using the open truck of one of the SUV's as a cover from the rain that still showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. “They're biding their time.” He agreed.

“That means the car is bugged.” Jennifer deduced. “Great.” She stared silently out the window, watching the raindrops slip down the glass, falling to the dirt below. Suddenly, she shivered. 

“Cold?” Steve asked. 

Jennifer turned to him. “Not as warm as I remember.” She quipped. 

“Warmer then Russia.” Steve replied. 

“But not as warm as Cuba.” Jennifer returned with a smile. She shivered again. “How long as it been again?”

“Does this mean that you're not still mad at me?” Steve asked. 

“I was never mad at you.” Jennifer replied. “A bit pissed, but you did rescue me.” 

“I would say I was just doing my job, but my job usually doesn't include being taken in custody by the FBI.” Steve replied, testing his range of movement within the zip tie. 

“Well you can blame the rain.” Jennifer replied brightly. “Another day on your camping trip with bright sunny skies and you'd never even known that I was on the island until Mary-Ann said something a year later when you actually took the time to call your sister.” 

“Hey!” Steve protested. “We talk!” 

“Nice try.” Jennifer replied, her tone indicating that she didn't believe him. “We both know that you're a workaholic, Steve. You don't have time to do anything else.” 

“That's because I'm never off duty.” Steve replied. “And by the sounds of things neither are you.” 

“Spies get vacations.” Jennifer shot back. “Apparently cops don't.” 

“I'm not a cop.” Steve reminded her. “I only play one on the weekends. Sometimes I pretend that I'm a Navy SEAL too.” He shrugged. “But that's just for fun.” 

Jennifer laughed quietly. “I'm glad to see that going straight hasn't made you lose your sense of humour.” The tension in the vehicle had completely dissolved. 

“My humour in firmly intact, thank you.” Steve replied. “But I'm not too sure about going straight; my partner would have a few things to say about that.” 

“Well, the detectives did always play on a different field.” Jennifer commented. 

“Same field.” Steve replied. “Different game. What's the ledger?”

“What?” Jennifer asked in confusion. 

“The Russians seemed to want it pretty badly.” Steve commented. 

“It's classified.” Jennifer replied. Steve started to say something, but Jennifer interrupted him. “And please don't come back with that line about having top security clearance. It's so cliche.” She added in annoyance. 

They both looked away from each other as the driver's door opened and a good-looking dark haired FBI agent slide into the driver's seat. He turned around as his partner got into the passenger seat. “Having fun back there?” He asked. 

Jennifer shot him a thin smile that spoke of the many things she would have liked to do if her hands had been free; all of them bad. 

“A blast.” Steve replied before things got too out of hand. “Do either one of you know where I can get a towel around here?”   
5-0  
Part 3

Steve played with the metal rings that held the handcuffs currently attached to his wrists to the metal ring in the middle of the table. Montgomery was really going the whole nine-yards here. Steve was currently sitting in one of the many interrogation rooms in the Federal Building that housed the FBI, Homeland Security, and other federal law-enforcement agencies. 

Steve also had the feeling that he was not going to be sitting there along for long. He glanced up at the security camera in the corner of the room. Of course, they were watching him. Steve dropped his hands back into his lap and prepared to wait; waiting was something that he was good at. Not by choice -the Navy had taken that away- but by training; and he had been trained by the best.   
5-0 

Jacob Montgomery turned away from the two-way mirror that allowed him to monitor Steve McGarrett who was sitting quietly on the chair in the interrogation room and looked towards McGarrett's partner, Williams. 

Danny stared back at the man; face impassive. He had just finished telling the entire story to Montgomery, or more correctly Montgomery's back as the man seemed to be fascinated with Steve. Danny controlled a grin as a thought entered his head. He wondered if Montgomery knew that Steve didn't swing that way. 

“So you're telling me that Commander McGarrett wasn't out of your sight at any point?” Montgomery asked. 

Danny nodded. “That's what I said. Are we finished here, Agent? I'd like to collect my partner and my suspect so we can get out of here.” 

“Suspect?” Montgomery asked. 

“Jennifer Adams.” Danny replied. “She's a suspect in a home invasion which makes it HPD's territory. Unless you would like to waste your precious federal time investigating a lower profile case.”

Montgomery smiled. “All my cases are low-profile, Detective. We'll add home invasion to her charges. Also, I just have a few questions for Commander McGarrett and then you may go. You're welcome to watch from here; excuse me.” 

Montgomery walked past Danny and exited the small room. A moment later, Danny watched the FBI agent through the two-way glass as he walked into the interrogation room. 

Danny crossed his arms. “Feds.” He muttered angrily, speaking the most annoying four letter word in the universe.   
5-0 

Steve glanced up as the door to the interrogation room opened with a slight squeak and admitted Agent Montgomery. “Commander McGarrett.” He greeted Steve, shoving the door shut behind him and walking over to the table. 

Steve didn't reply. Montgomery dropped a file on the table with a crack and then pulled out the chair before taking the keys from his pocket. “Sorry about the cuffs.” The agent apologized as he reached over and unlocked the cuffs from around Steve's wrists. “Protocol. You understand.” 

“Absolutely.” Steve replied dryly as the agent set the cuffs on the table and then sat down on the chair across from him. 

There was a moment of silence as Montgomery gathered his thoughts while he shuffled the papers in the file in front of him. Finally, the agent closed the file and rested his hands on top of it. “Do you want to talk about Cuba, or should I?” He asked. 

Steve kept his face impassive. “What does Cuba have to do with this?” He asked. “Your next vacation spot?” 

Montgomery smiled. “Nope; but it was yours four years ago.” He opened the file in front of him. “I did some digging, Commander. Your records are quite impressive. Even more impressive once you get past all the redacted crap. For security reasons, I won't mention exactly what you were doing in Cuba at that time, but I think we both know what happened.” 

Steve didn't reply. He couldn't answer that question and Montgomery knew it; the mission was still classified. 

“Anyways.” Montgomery closed the file in front of him. “Cuba was the reason we knew that Jennifer might try and contact you. You can't fake passion like that.” 

“That's none of your business.” Steve replied quietly. His tone had gone low and dark.

“Unfortunately it is.” Montgomery replied. “What reason did she give you for being in Cuba? Vacation?” He shook his head. “It wasn't a vacation, Commander. She was working for the CIA then too. You know the phrase, Big Brother is watching you?” He shrugged apologetically. “Not even CIA agents are free from scrutiny.” 

Inside the monitoring room, Danny groaned as he realized what Montgomery meant. “Oh, Steve.” He muttered. “What have you got yourself into?” 

“This has nothing to do with your investigation.” Steve replied. “Why is the FBI interested in Jennifer? What did she do?”

“It's classified.” Montgomery replied. “But since you've already been involved, I have permission from my director to read you in.” 

“Let's start with who the Russians are.” Steve suggested. “And why they were willing to use a car battery to extract the information from her on where the 'ledger' is.” 

Montgomery looked momentarily taken aback. “A car battery?” He asked in surprise. To his credit though, he recovered quickly. “Never mind. We've identified the two Russians you shot as Ivan Gurina and Lev Eltsov.” He placed the two pictures on the table and then added four more. 

“Three days ago, four other men arrived in Hawaii with Gurina and Eltsov; all using fake passports. They've all been identified as part of a FSB grab team.” Montgomery pointed to one of the men. “This one -Sasha Zubov- was picked up by the HPD earlier today by Sunset Beach. I imagine you had something to with it.” 

Steve pointed to Zubov and the another man. “Danny and I saw these two kidnap Jennifer.” He tapped the unknown man's picture. “This one almost shot me.” 

Montgomery turned over all the dead Russian's pictures. “That means that all three of these men are still at large.” 

Steve studied the three pictures. Two of them he didn't know, but the third one was the Russian in the navy shirt, the one who had been in charge of Jennifer's interrogation. “What's the ledger?” He asked. He motioned to the photos. “They mentioned it at the warehouse.” 

“The ledger is a electronic database with all the names of the Russians diplomats and staff who work for the FSB.” Montgomery replied. “Agent Adams was on a mission to copy that database and hand it to the CIA. She was successful and went to make the hand-off with her contact when they were ambushed. Both the contact and the extraction team were killed. Agent Adams escaped, unharmed and with the intel.” 

“So why is the FBI involved in this?” Steve asked. “So far it sounds like an CIA problem.” 

“There was an investigation into why the team was ambushed and the conclusion was that there was a mole in the Agency. Montgomery replied. “Everything points to the mole being Jennifer Adams.” 

Steve shook his head. “No; I can't believe that.” 

“You won't believe it.” Montgomery corrected. “She attacked five of my men in the airport when they went to pick her up. Three of them are still in the hospital.”

“Would you want to sit in an FBI interrogation cell for weeks on end without ever knowing when you might get out?” Steve shot back. 

Montgomery didn't reply. 

“I didn't think so.” Steve replied. “I want to see her.” 

“This isn't your case, McGarrett.” Montgomery warned as Steve stood up. 

“No, but you're making a mess of it.” Steve replied. He leaned on the table. “If Jennifer is a Russian mole then why did I see her being tortured for information? And why did she come back to the States? There are plenty of other countries that are out of the FBI's reach.” 

“The Russians are known for double crossing their informants and vice versa.” Montgomery replied. 

“So you're saying that Jennifer double crossed the Russians and now plans to sell the ledge on the black market?” Steve asked. 

“I'm not saying anything.” Montgomery replied. 

“That obvious.” Steve shot back. “You don't know how the hell the mole is so you're going after the most obvious candidate. You know if I saw you coming to arrest me, I'd run too.” 

Montgomery stood, the chair scraping against the concrete floor. “That's enough.” He ordered. “We are aware that there are questions that need answering, Commander McGarrett, but frankly that doesn't matter at this point; she's refusing to tell us anything. We'll be holding Jennifer Adams for treason, assault and adding the charges of breaking and entering if you want to charge her.” 

He gathered up photos with a quick motion. “We're done here.” He told Steve. “You're being released. I suggest you leave the building before I decide to charge you.” 

“I want to see Jennifer.” Steve said. 

Montgomery paused for a moment. “Give me five minutes.” He said grabbing his folder from the table and then walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. 

Steve stood there for a moment, mind churning with everything he had heard and all the possibilities racing through his head. He looked up as Danny stepped into the room. 

“So.” Danny said. He looked back down the hall where Montgomery had disappeared, then turned back to Steve, taking in his partner's appearance. “You've looked better. “ He commented. 

Steve's wet t-shirt had barely dried and there was bits of the sand still in his hair. The fat lip that Jennifer had given him earlier in the day had now turned and purple/bluish color and just added to his hunted fugitive look. 

Danny motioned. “At least you're out of the handcuffs now. That helps the image.” 

“We can't leave yet, Danny.” Steve replied in answer to his partner's unspoken question. 

“Right. Because you want to solve the FBI's case for them.” Danny replied sarcastically. “I'm not too sure if you know this, but Feds don't usually like it when someone takes away their cases from them. Trust me, ok? I don't like it when my cases are taken away from me.” 

“This isn't about a case.” Steve replied. “It's about a friend; a friend whose in trouble.” 

“A lot of trouble.” Danny corrected.

“Yeah, thanks. I got that.” Steve replied, annoyance creeping into his tone. 

“Just making sure you did.” Danny said, backing off. “So what's your plan?”

“My plan?” Steve asked in confusion. 

“Yeah. Your plan; your strategy.” Danny repeated. “How do we bring down the castle?” 

“First of all, it's not a castle.” Steve replied. “And second, it was too easy to convince Montgomery to let me see Jennifer. He's up to something.” 

“He probably wants you to find out where Jennifer hid the ledger.” Danny replied. “Which by the way, is what I would do in this situation. You're too close to her, Steve. Montgomery's using that to get you to make her confess.” 

“She can't confess if she's innocent.” Steve replied. 

“Are you sure about that?” Danny asked. “You haven't seen her in four years and the last time you did see each other, she wasn't exactly honest with you.” 

“Neither was I, Danny.” Steve replied. “I wasn't in Cuba on leave like I told her.”

“Then what were you doing?” Danny asked. “Escorting bin Laden to Guantanamo Bay?” He quipped. The look on Steve's face made him reconsider that joke. “You didn't, did you?” 

Steve shot him an annoyed look. “Of course not.” He replied.

“But you were dropping someone off there.” Danny countered. 

“You know I can't answer that.” Steve replied. “I just know that there is no way that Jennifer would ever betray the country. I'd stake my life on it.” 

“You just might have too.” Danny replied quietly. Both men turned as Montgomery stepped into the room. 

“You have ten minutes.” Montgomery told Steve. He motioned with his head towards the hallway. “This way.” 

Shooting Danny a quick look, Steve followed the FBI agent into the hallway. 

5-0

The doorknob felt cold on Steve's palm as he opened the door to the second interrogation room. Jennifer turned from where she had been standing by the small window that let in the barest amount of natural light. Although there wasn't a whole lot of sunlight today due to the rain.

They had taken her clothes and she was now dressed in light grey pants and hoodie with a black shirt underneath. Her hands were cuffed to the belt she now wore and her feet were shackled together. 

She motioned towards him, metal clinking; she ignored Montgomery. “You're looking better.” 

“I had a little help.” Steve replied as he shut the door, referring to the quick stop-off he had made in the men's room before coming into the interrogation room. “You're looking warmer.” 

“A strip search always makes you appreciate the clothes that come after.” Jennifer replied, shooting a look towards Montgomery. “What do you want?” She asked. 

Montgomery shrugged. “Answers would be nice.” 

“I told you everything I know.” Jennifer replied. 

Steve held up a hand as Montgomery took a breath to speak again. He shot him a look. “I've got this.” He told the FBI agent. 

Montgomery nodded. “I'll be next door.” He told Steve. “You have ten minutes.” He shot another look towards Jennifer before pulling open the door and leaving them alone. 

Jennifer shuffled towards the table and then sat down on the chair. 

Steve did the same. “Cuba; four years ago.” He said. “You lied to me.”

“It was a vacation.” Jennifer replied. “Just paid for by someone else. You weren't exactly honest either.” She accused. “I didn't ask but there could've only been one reason that you were in Cuba then and we both know it wasn't because you liked the beach.”

“You know I can't talk about that.” Steve replied quietly. 

“Exactly!” Jennifer agreed. “It's our job to lie to each other, Steve.” 

“It is also our jobs to monitor and record each other?” Steve asked angrily. “Or is that just extra?” 

Jennifer looked confused and then surprised. “He told you about the tape.” She replied, her tone shocked. “That bastard.” She said flatly. 

She composed herself before looking back at Steve. “That was done without my knowledge.” She told him. “I had nothing to do with it. One of the team was doubting my abilities as an agent and decided to monitor me while I was in Cuba. I'm sorry you got caught up in it.” 

There was silence for a minute. “I know what happened in Russia.” Steve said finally; he didn't know how to respond to her apology. “Montgomery told me.” 

“And since you're still talking to me, you think that I'm innocent and that somehow I might know who the mole is so you can clear my name.” Jennifer translated. 

Steve nodded. 

“I don't.” She replied. “All I know is that the pick-up team was ambushed and then I was running for my life; not knowing wither my cover was blown, how much they knew about our protocol or even if I was going to be next. It could be anyone, Steve. Anyone of my team.” 

They both looked up as the door opened and Montgomery stepped in. He turned to look at Steve. “Your house was just broken into.”  
5-0  
Part 4

The scene at the McGarrett house could only be described as chaotic. One of the neighbours had called HPD and they had been on the scene in a matter of minutes. The FBI had been monitoring the police band and had made it to the crime scene about the same time. 

Several police cars and unmarked SUV's were spread out on the street and the house had been roped off. As usual, there was a large crowd gathered just at the edge of the tape. 

Steve, Danny, and Montgomery arrived on the scene just a few minutes after the first FBI team. Montgomery was on the phone as soon as they stepped out of the car, issuing orders to an unknown person as his partner -Wilson- went towards the officer in charge of the scene. 

Ignoring the agents and their circus, Steve walked up the stairs to the front porch and went into the house; Danny following. It was a mess. The glass in the door had been punched out and the door kicked in. Whoever had broken in had also trashed the place, upending drawers, pulling books off the shelves, and even pulling things out of cupboards. 

The most damage had been done to the living room and kitchen. Picture frames were askew on the walls and one or two of them had fallen down due to the rough handling they had received. Glass littered the floor and several pieces of lighter furniture had been smashed to bits. 

Steve gently kicked the broken wood of one of the drawers with the toe of his boot and then stepped back, boots crunching on broken glass from one of the picture frames. He bent down and picked up the small photo that had been on the table. It was the one of him and Mary-Ann during happier times. 

“You really need to invest in an alarm system.” Danny commented, glancing around at the damage. 

Steve stood up and put the picture back where it belonged on the small table that sat behind the couch. 

“You think the Russians did this?” Danny asked. He glanced at the broken drawer on the floor. “It's certainly their style.” 

“Russian or CIA.” Steve replied. “Either one of them. They must have thought that Jennifer hid the ledger here.” 

“Did she?” Danny asked. 

Steve shook his head as he walked towards further into the living room, glancing into his dad's office. “I don't think so.” He replied. “It's too obvious.” 

The officer was even a mess; they had pulled out all drawers in the desk, and flung the papers around the room. The photos were also smashed; they had been looking for a safe. 

“What are you doing, Steve?” Danny asked suddenly. “You've put yourself in the middle of spy game here. Car chases, Russian hit men, and now this?” He motioned around them to the chaos. 

“I was involved even before we went to that warehouse.” Steve replied. “The Russians know who I am. They've probably been keeping an eye on me ever since they got here three days ago.” 

“Just like the FBI.” Danny commented. “Aren't you popular.” He quipped dryly. 

They both looked up as Montgomery walked into the living room, ending his call. “HPD just found two of my agents in the car down the street.” He told them. “They're dead; throats slashed. Russians would be my guess.” 

“They were looking for the ledger.” Steve replied. 

Montgomery motioned around at the general mess. “Adams wouldn't have hid it here; too obvious.” 

“Then where did she hide it?” Danny asked. 

“That is the question of the day.” Montgomery replied. “As soon as she gives up it's location, this all ends. The Russians can't do anything once the CIA has the information. I don't understand why she doesn't just give it to us. There's nothing she can do with it now.”

“Unless, there is a mole in the CIA.” Steve replied. “If she were to hand the disc over then she would be handing it right back to the Russians.”

“OK. Let's say for a minute that I believe that.” Montgomery theorized. “If Jennifer Adams isn't the mole then he or she has done a great job of covering their tracks. Everything we've found points straight to Adams. I could get even more paranoid and say that we've been fed information but that is almost impossible with twenty plus agents standing over your shoulder. We've also checked and double checked everyone that knew about the operation; they're all clean.” 

“There's got to be something you missed.” Steve replied. “You said it yourself, why isn't Jennifer handing over the ledger if she knows that there is no way of getting to it now?” 

“What about a partner?” Danny suggested. “She could have someone waiting on the outside to pick up the disc once things cool down. We have to consider all angles.” He said in reply to Steve's look. 

Thankfully, Montgomery shook his head. “There's no partner; CIA agents work alone except for tech support.” 

“Did you check out the tech support?” Steve asked. 

“Of course.” Montgomery replied. “What are you thinking?” 

“Tech support has access to everything during an ongoing operation.” Steve explained. “They know whose deployed where, how many hostiles there are, and most of the time provide eyes in the sky which means they're in contact with the people on the ground. Putting a mole in the tech department would give you access to anything and everything.” 

“You think that the FSB put a mole into the tech support?” Danny asked. 

“It would make sense.” Steve agreed. He turned to Montgomery. “You said that the ledger has all the names of the FSB moles, right?” He asked. “Why not just use the ledger and find out who the mole is?”

“You make a convincing case, McGarrett.” Montgomery said grudgingly. “Unfortunately, there is one very large hole in your proposal. Jennifer Adams isn't talking and I don't expect her too any time soon.”

“Let me talk to her.” Steve suggested. “If you promise to drop the charges against her and listen, she'll cooperate. I'm sure of it.”  
5-0

Jennifer laughed. “You want me to do what?” She asked. 

Upon getting back to the federal building, Steve and Montgomery had gone straight to the interrogation room that held Jennifer. Steve had just explained what he wanted Jennifer to do and the reaction wasn't what he had hoped. 

Montgomery shot Steve a look that clearly said 'nice try.' Steve motioned him to go ahead. Montgomery let out a silent sigh and then walked closer to the table. 

“I'm willing the drop all charges against you once we have confirmed the presence of a mole within the CIA tech division if you tell me where the ledger is.” He told her. 

“So you do believe me?” Jennifer asked. 

“Not really.” Montgomery replied. “All the evidence I have points straight to you. But I am willing to hear you out if you have proof. The ledger is the only way to prove what you've been saying all along.” 

Jennifer took a moment to think. “In other words you're asking me to trust you.” She stated. 

“No, I'm asking you to trust me.” Steve butted in. “It was my idea.” 

“We don't do trust in our profession.” Jennifer shot back, leaning forward. “You of all people should know that.”

“It's not my profession anymore.” Steve replied evenly. “I gave up that life when I agreed to head Five-0. This is the only way you can clear your name.” He told her. “The only way you can stay out of jail.” 

“Who asked you to help?” Jennifer asked quietly. “It's not your problem, Steve.” 

“It is now.” Steve replied. “The Russian know who I am. They've been watching my house ever since you got into town and then they trashed it looking for the ledger that you stole from them. You were the one who brought them here, so don't give me any crap about me not being involved; I have been since the very beginning. You made sure of that once you set foot in my house.”

Jennifer closed her eyes and sighed. “Alright.” She replied lifting her head up. “I'll do it. But under one condition.” She warned them. 

“What might that be?” Montgomery asked. 

“I recover the ledger.” Jennifer replied. 

Montgomery shook his head. “No; no way.” 

“You said you want me to trust you.” Jennifer said. “Trust goes two ways. Send Steve with me if you so concerned that I'll make a run for it.”

Steve watched as Montgomery fought with himself. Finally, the agent nodded. “Alright.” He said. “You can recover the driver yourself, but McGarrett goes with you and if you try to escape he had authorization to take you out.” 

“I wouldn't expect it any other way.” Jennifer replied. She held out her hands. “Now. Get these cuffs off me before I pick them myself.”   
5-0 

The car was full of tension as Steve and Jennifer drove to the location that she had hidden the ledger in. Montgomery had given Jennifer back her clothes -jeans, boots, dark hoodie- but the metal handcuffs around her wrists were an added addition. 

“You still mad at me?” Jennifer asked suddenly breaking the silence in the car. She looked at Steve. “About the tape, I mean.” 

“I don't know what to think.” Steve replied honestly. “I am mad that you didn't tell me. I asked you point blank what you were doing in Cuba.” 

“We're not exactly urged to tell our friends and family that we work for the CIA.” Jennifer replied. “Even old friends that also have classified jobs.” She gave him a little smile. 

“Any other secret sex tapes I should know about?” Steve asked. 

“Not from my end.” Jennifer replied. “What about you, navy?” 

“That's classified.” Steve replied, looking back at the road. He glanced back at Jennifer. “Where do I turn?” He asked. 

“Right.” Jennifer replied. “I hide the drive in the old fishing marina.” 

“Right it is.” Steve said, taking the turn. They both fell silent again and Steve glanced over at Jennifer. She had changed in the four years since they had been in Cuba together. He knew that he should blame the company, but he knew that Jennifer had willingly walked into that kind of life; just like he had. 

He had told Jennifer that he was done with that kind of life, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to get away from the secrets, the classified missions, the paranoia. Jennifer was right about something; trust wasn't something that came easy in their line of work. 

5-0

The marina was still empty this time of day. The sun was just beginning to go down and all the fishermen that still used the old dock had already come in to shore hours ago. Since the docks had been used for fishing boats, they had been built higher above the water then a normal dock would be. 

Jennifer took Steve almost to the end of the dock. They were out several feet from the shore and the water here was already deep enough that Steve couldn't see the bottom even if he had tried. 

Jennifer got down on her hands and knees and reached under the dock with one hand. She pulled herself up after a moment and clasped tight in her hand was a waterproof bag with a black object inside. 

Jennifer climbed to her feet and opened the bag, throwing it onto the dock carelessly. She then unzipped the black case and pulled out a silver USB drive the size of Steve's hand. She turned the small sliver drive over in her hands, rubbing her thumb over the smooth surface. 

Steve held out his hand and she handed the drive to him. “This is is?” He asked. 

“That's it.” Jennifer replied. “You'd almost expect it to be bigger, wouldn't you?” 

A commotion caught Steve's attention and he turned towards the end of the dock. Four black sedans had just driven up to the dock, lights and sirens blazing. FBI agents and several SWAT team members piled out of the vehicles with firearms drawn. Montgomery got out of the lead SUV with one hand on his service weapon. He directed several of the SWAT team to a more defensible position. 

Jennifer glanced at crowd that was there to arrest her and then looked up at Steve. “I told you trust isn't something that we do.” She told him quietly.

“I didn't know that he was going to do this.” Steve replied honestly. He held up the drive. “This was the only way to clear you.” 

“No. It wasn't.” Jennifer corrected. “But you needed to know who the mole is; I get that.” 

Both of them gazed at each other; silently reading each other's feelings, gauging reactions. Suddenly, Jennifer stepped into Steve's personal space and reaching up, kissed him. It was like coming back to a warm fire after being out in the cold; the passion was still there. 

Steve kissed her back, hands finding their place on the small of her back. As the kiss deepened, another hand found it's way to her face and neck, entangling itself in her hair. 

Jennifer was the first to break the kiss and drew back from him with a deep breath as they let go of each other. 

“Good-bye, Steve.” Jennifer told him quietly. She stepped away from him and then Steve realized that the drive was no longer in his hand. During the kiss, she had slipped the ledger from his hand.

Jennifer kept walking away from him, back towards the end of the dock. She held up the hand that held the drive in a motionless wave. Steve started towards her, but Jennifer turned and then ran towards the end of the dock. 

“Jennifer!” Steve yelled. Behind him, he heard the SWAT team falling into position behind the SUV's. He heard the snap and click of weapons locking into place, safeties being disengaged. Then a single shot rang out from somewhere behind him; a sniper rifle. 

Steve saw Jennifer jerk as the bullet hit her in the back and then she half-jumped, half-fell over the edge of the dock, straight into the water below. Steve ran to the edge of the dock and frantically scanned the water for any sign of her. The water was rippling and the waves were coming in from the ocean, but there was no sign of Jennifer's body. 

The dock shook as the FBI SWAT team ran towards the end of the dock, guns held at the ready. Montgomery reached Steve's side first and looked down at the water as he holstered his gun. 

The SWAT team was talking to each other over the radios as they scanned the water for any sign of their fugitive. It was several minutes before Montgomery got on the phone and called in the Coast Guard to drag the bottom of the ocean floor. 

It took thirty minutes for the Coast Guard to arrive and then another five for Montgomery to explain the situation to them. In total it was two hours before the Coast Guard had finished the search and reported back to the FBI. 

They didn't find anything; not even one article of clothing. The consensus was that the tide had taken the body out to sea and that it was bound to wash up on shore sooner or later. 

After the Coast Guard had left and everyone was preparing to leave, Danny walked up to Steve where he sat on the back bumper of the one of the FBI SUV's. Steve didn't say anything as Danny sat down next to him and the two of them sat in silence for several minutes. 

“She's not dead, Danno.” Steve said finally turning to his partner and friend. “There's no way she would've killed herself over something like this.” 

“I've seen some people do some crazy things to stay out of jail.” Danny replied quietly. 

“Not Jennifer.” Steve replied. “Not this way.” He looked up as Montgomery stepped around the rear-end of the SUV. 

“We're packing up now.” Montgomery told them. “I suggest both of you go home and get some sleep. There's nothing more we can do here. I'm sorry.” He said to Steve. “I know you two were close.” Then he disappeared before Steve could reply. 

Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. “Come on. Montgomery's right; there's nothing we can do here now. And you need some sleep.” He shook his head. “This has just been one crazy, messed up day.” 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed in a low tone; it had been a long day and sitting here on the back of an FBI issue SUV wasn't going to get him answers any time soon. 

He stood up and followed Danny towards the Camero though he couldn't help one last glance towards the dock where Jennifer had jumped only a few hours before. Something wasn't right; he could feel it in his gut.

Part of him wanted to believe that Jennifer had survived and this had all been some CIA plan to keep her out of jail, but the other part of him -the rational part- told him that he was being paranoid. He had seen her get shot, straight through the back. 

Jennifer really was dead and he was just going to have to live with that. 

5-0 

Flying high above the skies of the Hawaiian island was a small, privately owned jet that was registered to a small -but wealthy- jewellery business. The plane was mostly empty except for a single man sitting alone in one of the seats facing the rear of the plane. 

The man was dressed immaculately in a dark suit with a matching black tie. He was younger then one might expect with a full head of light brown hair and a clean shaven face. A woman might have called him handsome if it wasn't for the slight limp that he unfortunately had gotten when he had been a solider. 

In front of him sat two glasses of Scotch, set neatly on two paper napkins. He lifted his drink to his lips and swallowed, wincing slightly as the liquid burned his throat. They had stocked the plane with the good stuff today. 

He replaced the glass on the napkin as the door to the small changing/bathroom opened and admitted Jennifer. Her wet clothing had been replaced with jeans and a black tank-top. She pulled a long-sleeve navy shirt over her still wet hair as she walked towards the man. 

“I'm glad to see our man on the inside got you out okay.” The man said looking up at her. “How was the water?” 

“Fine.” Jennifer replied flatly. She placed the silver drive onto the table. “It's useless now.” She told him, sliding into the seat across from the man. 

He picked up the drive and slipped it into his inner jacket pocket. “It doesn't matter. We'll just have to find the moles the old fashioned way. Here.” He held out a glass to her. 

Jennifer took the offered Scotch that he held out to her, but didn't drink it. “Not that I don't appreciate the rescue from FBI custody, but why exactly do you need everyone to think I'm dead?” She asked. 

The man motioned to the glass in her hand. “Drink.” He told her. “It'll warm you up.” 

Jennifer did as he requested; wincing as the alcohol burned her throat. He was right through; the Scotch did help to warm her up. 

The man in front of her tossed a file onto the table. “Have you ever heard of a man called Wo Fat?” He asked. 

“No.” Jennifer replied, pulling the file towards her as she read the cover. She looked up. “Who is he?” 

The man motioned to the file in front of her. “He's your next assignment. Everything you need is in the file.” He stood up, preparing to leave; but he turned back to her. “You might want to keep the drink.” He told her. “You're going to need it.” 

-The End-


End file.
